popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Pop-Sitters
" " is the eleventh episode of the third season of Popples. It first premiered on July 24, 2016 on Netflix and August 12, 2019 on Discovery Family. Synopsis Netflix Bubbles agrees to baby-sit for five baby Popples. Discovery Family Bubbles overextends herself once again when she agrees to babysit for three infant popples, and enlists the help of her pals. Official YouTube episode clip Bubbles overextends herself once again when she agrees to babysit for 3 infant popples. She enlists the help of her pals, but thinks Yikes may be too wild for the babies and asks him to stay away. Until the babies cause havoc and wind up missing and only Yikes has the ability to wrangle them up.File:Popples - Episode Clip - Pop Sitters Characters Major characters * Bubbles * Yikes * Sunny * Lulu * Izzy * Popple babies Minor characters * Popple mothers * Squeaky Pop (background) * Margaret Shush (mentioned) * Popfoot (mentioned) Trivia * It's revealed in this episode that Bubbles doesn't draw very well and her drawing of Yikes lead to her friends mistaking him for Miss Shush and Popfoot. She also happened to drew three drawings of Yikes on the easel. * After Yikes ate a drawing of himself, Bubbles scolded at him and called him a baby. This foreshadowed that Bubbles would unwittingly have to babysit five Popple babies. * This is the only episode where a Popple's skeleton is seen when Bubbles got electrocuted by Lulu's taser. Though, the flower from Bubbles' headband might have appeared as a comedic gag. * The magenta Popple baby from the Popple baby videos Bubbles likes to watch appeared again after "The BFF App" and "Izzy Lost In Space". In this episode, the baby's mother revealed that the baby is a boy and he's been babysat by Bubbles and Yikes. * Squeaky Pop makes a brief appearance on the television show Izzy, Lulu, and Sunny are all watching. * This episode shows that despite being infants, the Popple babies can still transform themselves into a ball to roll around. * When the Popple mothers are returning home with their babies, the yellow mother is seen helping the blue mother by pushing the blue mother's stroller that have her triplets while the blue mother is seen carrying the yellow mother's baby. Errors * Bubbles' three drawings of Yikes are supposed to be flip the other way on the easel in order for her to drew them. * According to both the Discovery Family and the official YouTube episode clip synopsis, Bubbles have to babysit three babies but she actually have to babysit five. * The light-blue Popple baby's hair is orange. But when the baby notices Bubbles before rolling themselves into a ball right before Lulu's taser zaps Bubbles, the baby's hair is changed to red as well as the diaper fastener is changed from orange to green. * During the scenes when the blue mother gave Bubbles her triplets to babysit, Bubbles is holding is the magenta baby on her right and the light-blue baby on her left . However when she yelled, "I'm trying!", the magenta baby and the light-blue baby switch places. * When the fifth Popple baby is missing, the baby is pink with blue hair. However, later scenes have the pink baby appears with Yikes and they switch places with the magenta baby. Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Aired episodes